Déchéance
by casiopee
Summary: Une vente aux enchères des prisonniers d'Azkaban pour réduire les frais? Encore une idée tordue de Fudge, mal lui en prit, quand les esprits pervers se rencontrent, ça fait forcément des étincelles! Centré sur les malefoys.


Chapitre1 : la vente

Cornélius Fudge gémit devant les frais des détentions à Azkaban. Il réfléchit longuement à une solution qui tardait à venir quand tout son être se figea et un sourire malveillant apparut sur son visage. Il murmura

Oui, ils vont payer leur dette et enrichir le ministère…

Deux jours plus tard, après lecture de la gazette, Severus Rogue ancien ami de Narcissia et Lucius Malefoy explosa.

Nom de nom, comment peut-il ne serait-ce que imaginer une chose pareille ! c'est impensable…

Calme toi…murmura Lupin. Il leva les yeux au ciel, son nouvel amant exagérait. D'accord l'esclavage était inhumain mais c'était d'anciens mangemorts qui avaient essayé de tous les tuer. On pouvait faire une exception non ?

Je veux y aller. Je veux les sauver…

De toute façon soit réaliste, jamais on aura assez de gallions pour les sauver les trois. Tu imagines ? Lucius était le bras droit de Voldemort, ils vont pas le lâcher avant d'en avoir eu un prix exorbitant.

On verra. Son regard se perdit dans le vague. C'est prévu pour le premier août.

Le jour d'une amie à moi…

Ah bon ?

Tu ne connais certainement pas. C'est une sorcière très douée en potions, c'est elle qui m'a guérie tu sais.

C'est vrai ? Son regard pétilla soudain. Je pourrais la rencontrer un jour ?

Pourquoi pas. Si ça se trouve on la verra le premier.

Au ministère les lettres de remerciement côtoyaient les beuglantes. La secrétaire de Fudge ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La vente était prévue pour dans deux jours et le ministère était sans dessus dessous pour préparer le grand événement.

Dans les cachots d'Azkaban, les Malefoys attendaient patiemment leur tour drapés dans leur dignité de sang pur. D'ici une heure on viendrait les chercher et les laver, les habiller pour le jour J.

POV Draco

Tout ceci pour arriver à cela, futur esclave comme un vulgaire elfe de maison…si seulement Harry pouvait venir et m'acheter ou Granger à la limite, ils seraient humains avec moi. Mais qu'est-ce k je raconte ? ils me détestent ! ils seraient comme les autres, si ce n'est pire. J'ai tellement peur. Si je tombais sur un pervers ? seigneur faites que ce soit Rogue qui m'achète. Oui mon parrain ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Dans la salle de vente, l'atmosphère était électrique. On était à la moitié des enchères et ceux que tout le monde attendaient n'étaient encore pas apparu. Et oui, même en futur esclave les Malefoys rassemblaient les plus riches sorciers. Dans un coin de la pièce, une sombre silhouette veillait. Elle n'avait encore prononcé aucune enchère et se contentait d'observer. Au premier rang, Rogue et un Lupin qui tentait de calmer son amour qui frisait la crise de nerf.

c'est pas vrai, combien de temps faudra-t-il encore attendre ?

le temps qu'il faudra, calme toi. Tu vas les voir.

La voix du commissaire priseur scanda : la suivante est Narcissa Malefoy !

Derrière les grilles, Drago suppliait le ciel que sa mère tombe avec de gentils maîtres. Il l'aimait sa mère, tout comme son père malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

10'000

15'000

20'000

Les enchères étaient encore basses lorsque une voix scanda :

1 Million de gallions. La silhouette sombre se retourna et regarda le nouvel arrivant.

La salle retenait son souffle.

1 Mio une fois, deux fois, adjugé vendu ! L'homme s'avança et tendit une clé au scribe et lui dit :

laissa-la dans les prisons le temps de récupérer votre argent. Je viendrai la chercher moi-même. La voix était retenue, douce mais ferme et surtout terriblement sensuelle. Narcissa semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Au deuxième rang, Harry, Hermione et Ron accompagné par ses parents attendaient que Draco arrive enfin. Ils voulaient l'aider malgré leurs différents, ils savaient bien qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les mangemorts.

Le prochain est : Drago Malefoy !

POV Drago.

J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un morceau de viande. J'ai peur tous ces regards qui me regardent avec une lueur de désir me soulèvent le cœur. J'ai repéré mon parrain dans la foule, ainsi que les gangs des trois gryffondors. Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

On commence les enchères à 1000.

15000.

20000 c'était celui qui avait acheté sa mère qui disait cela.

Une silhouette sombre se leva et scanda le même chiffre que pour sa mère. Les griffys se regardaient l'air de dire, sont fous de donner autant d'argent.

L'homme en noir, qui s'appelait Davis Lunard pensa à la mère du petit qu'il venait d'acheter et dit :

1, 5

2

je laisse tomber.

Très bien. Vendu pour 2 mio à la personne du fond. La personne s'approcha.

Nom et prénom.

La clé et mon prénom : Aria, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Je n'aime pas cette personne. Je la sens vraiment pas. Mais déjà deux hommes me tiraient fermement hors de la scène et mon père entra. Je n'ai plus rien entendu ensuite.

Deux heures plus tard, je me suis retrouvé dans la même cellule que mon père et ma mère. Davis Lunard comme il s'est présenté vint chercher ma mère et lui plaça un drôle de bracelet autour du poignet pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de magie sûrement. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Un homme se présenta devant nous.

Suivez-moi, il est temps de vous amener dans votre nouvelle prison. Le ton ironique me fit penser à Rogue et je me sentis très triste.

Je me rendis compte que mon père me suivait et j'en fus surpris, j'ignorai que nous aurions le même maître. Je dus toucher un livre relié : j'eus le temps de lire le titre avant d'être arraché par le portoloin. Il y avait écrit en lettres d'or : Hamlet. Sûrement un truc moldu.

Nous arrivâmes devant un manoir, non un château, trois fois plus grand que notre manoir presque deux fois plus que Poudlard. C'était gigantesque et magnifique. Une fois dans le hall, une voix glaciale retentit.

MARIUS ! tu es encore en retard ! Non, mais ce ne'st pas possible ! tu ne peux pas faire les choses correctement ? Un regard vert pailleté d'or se posa sur les Malefoys.

Tu ramène les nouveaux ? bien. Montre leur leurs taches et leurs chambres. Ecoutez moi avant. Vous êtes mes esclaves, vous êtes sur mon territoire, alors je vous conseille de ne pas enfreindre les règles. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? cela m'ennuierait de devoir vous tuer tous les deux.

Leurs nouvelles chambres n'avaient à envier à Azkaban que le matelas et la minuscule fenêtre. Il y faisait froid et sombre. Marius leur dit.

C'est clair k c'est pas le grand luxe mais bon vous n'y serez pas souvent. Vous aurez bien trop de travail. Et puis si vous montez en grade vous aurez de meilleures chambres.

Drago aimait bien ce Marius. Il ressemblait à Potter. Il avait l'air franc et…honnête.

Tu veux voir la mienne pour comparer. Ça fait un an que je suis ici. Enfin un jour que t'as du temps. Si tu veux parler, je suis là. C'est pas toujours facile de devenir esclave même dans cette maison.

Même dans cette maison ?

Oui. Ici on est rarement battu. Faut vraiment le mériter. Et puis on a une chance de finir libre.

Ce serait possible ? Drago reprit espoir et une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de son père.

C'est déjà arrivé. Maintenant je dois partir. J'ai encore du travail.

A cette heure ?

Oui. Profitez de dormir, après vous n'en aurez plus le temps. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Drago se coucha en silence. Lucius se tenait très droit sur son lit, le nez retroussé, dégoûté par l'endroit. Ainsi serait leur vie désormais et Lucius se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été moins douloureux d'être embrassé par les détraqueurs….moins douloureux pour son orgueil en tout cas !

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie.

POV drago.

C'est pas si mal d'être esclave en fait. Je ne reçois pas de coup, ne vois jamais mon père et le travail que j'ai n'ai pas très dur. Je dois apporter les repas aux autres esclaves et le reste du temps, je suis libre. Enfin façon de parler. Disons que normalement je devrais aussi m'occuper d'aider les lavandières, mais elles ont accepté de faire mon travail, je suis irrésistible que voulez-vous…cela fait deux mois que je suis ici et je me rappelle mon premier jour. Je n'arrivais pas à cacher mes émotions. Marius m'a amené dans une grande salle remplie de gars. J'ai rougi stupidement parce que la plupart étaient nus. Ça les a fait rire. Ils furent presque amicaux

Tiens, on a de la compagnie ?

Ouf un petit nouveau, comme ça on sera moins surchargé de travail.

C'est vrai qu'elle est insatiable.

Plaints-toi ! tu pourrais bosser dans les mines à la place…

C'est vrai et il éclata de rire, moi je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'étais mal à l'aise, moi un Malefoy ! Je rougis encore plus quand plusieurs regards me suivirent avec envie. Je me rapprochai de Marius. Il me murmura :

Ils ne te toucheront pas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est comme un harem ?

C'en est un.

Mais pourquoi ?

Tu ne devines pas ? Oups, qu'est-ce que je disais pas comme bêtise. Un vrai gryffondor comme cet idiot de Potter.

Bien, je vais t'expliquer ton travail.

Je devrais pas, tu sais ?

Non, bien sûr que non, puis il se rattrapa, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Il m'expliqua que je devais leur apporter à manger et prendre les paniers de linge pour les amener au sous-sol. Sa voix devint plus sérieuse lorsqu'il me dit doucement :

Si jamais tu as un problème avec eux, tu m'appelle ok ? je suis là pour ça.

C'est ton travail ?

Pas vraiment, je suis l'intendant. Alors c'est moi qui règle les conflits.

Merci. Je lui souris. C'était mon premier sourire depuis longtemps.

Aujourd'hui je change de travail. C'est ce que m'a annoncé Marius avec un air joyeux. Il m'a conduit dans une grande pièce dans les tons verts émeraude, comme les yeux du survivant. Décidément je pense beaucoup à lui en ces temps difficiles, cela cacherait-il quelque chose ? non, je suis juste en train de perdre les pédales. C'est tout.

Marius me laissa et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec de beaux yeux verts bleus. Il y avait de l'or autour de la pupille. Sa voix fut étonnement douce :

Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

N…non, non arrête de faire l'idiot, reprend toi bon sang.

Me satisfaire…la voix était diablement sensuelle. Et cette femme avait un corps à damner un saint.

Je…vais essayer, mais…

Mais ?

Euh…jamais…pas avec…enfin pas une fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de dire ça ! Merde à la fin elle a pas à savoir que j'ai jamais couché qu'avec des gars…

Je vois. Sa voix resta douce, câline. Elle me murmura.

Tu n'aime pas les femmes ?

Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…comment je vais me dépêtrer de là ? J'ai vraiment le chic pour me foutre jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis moi !

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et m'embrassa doucement. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai mis mes mains sur sa taille, enfin plutôt sur ses fesses. Hem ! on se refait pas. Elle en a rit. Ses yeux étaient violets maintenant. Elle me voulait et cela me faisait trembler. Soudain l'image d'un Potter gémissant me vint en tête. Et je reculai. Elle sourit un peu crispée.

C'est ce garçon que tu veux ? cette avorton aux yeux verts ?

Je…NON !

Pourtant tu…

C'est juste que…pas comme ça. C'est tellement bizarre. Et je ne suis pas une catin…j'avais dit ça d'une voix de gamin effrayé qui me fit horreur.

Bien. Suis-moi.

Elle me fit entrer dans une chambre d'un bleu pale. C'était une jolie pièce.

C'est ici que tu vas vivre désormais. Tu auras pour tache de veiller à ce que mes vêtements soient toujours propres et repassés. Tu n'auras pas à le faire, juste à vérifier. Tu as du goût il me semble alors tu choisiras ce que je mettrai.

Elle ajouta quelque chose qui me glaça.

c'est toi qui ira chercher mes amants. Merde ! je veux pas les revoir ceux-là.

Le pire fut quand elle me tendit mon nouvel uniforme. Une sorte de tunique très courte et échancrée, oula, j'allais me faire sauter dessus ! même si je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, ni d'aussi confortable.

Il y a un problème ?

Euh……….non.

Très bien. Bon alors tu iras me chercher Robin pour ce soir.

Euh. Que vas devenir mon père ?

Ton père bosse toujours dans mes jardins non ? Les jardins étaient en fait des hectares et des hectares de terrain entretenu ou non qui d'ici la fin de l'année devrait ressembler à une prairie. Donc exit les forêts. D'où le nombre d'esclaves qui y travaillaient.

Oui.

Je m'en souviendrai. Apparemment le sujet était clos.

POV lucius. Deux mois plus tard.

Je ne tiendrai pas un jour de plus. Même si je dois en mourir, il faut que je m'échappe. Cette situation me tue de toute façon. Soudain j'aperçus une forme familière. C'était Marius qui passait de temps en temps me saluer et prendre de mes nouvelles pour Drago.

Bonjour Lucius

Mgrrrrr.

Je sais. La maîtresse m'envoie pour vous ramener au château. Vos nouvelles taches vous attendent.

Qu'est-ce que cela va être cette fois ? Ramoner ses cheminées ? Tondre encore sa pelouse ?

Quel genre de travail ?

Rassurez vous, c'est un travail dans vos cordes. En fait dans les cordes de n'importe quel homme. Le ton était ironique. Par bien des cotés il me rappelait Severus.

Ah……..

Oui.

Il me fit pénétrer ( héhé non c pas ce k vous croyez les filles !) dans une immense salle de bain et une dizaine de filles se tenaient près de moi. Elles étaient jeunes et jolies et attendaient les ordres.

Bien les filles, préparez le pour le Grand Soir.

Pardon ?

Vous l'avez vu ? il est plein de terre !

En plus il est vieux ! Stop les midinettes en chaleur. Je ne suis pas vieux ; j'ai un peu vécu nuance…

Ohhhhhhh pauvre chou, je crois qu'on l'a vexé. Moi je crois que je vais préférer les jardins à ce babillage.

Lorsque la fin de journée arriva, j'étais épuisé, mais propre et en me retrouvant face au miroir, je souris. Je retrouvai le Lucius d'avant tout cela. Je dois dire que le résultat me plaisait. J'avais plus de muscles et j'était plus mince mais c'était un changement agréable.

Il nous refait le mythe de Narcisse ?

Narcissia ? elle est ici ?

Mais non. Narcisse, c'est grec. C'est une histoire.

Ah…elles m'étonnaient pour des esclaves, elles connaissaient beaucoup de choses.

Marius revint et parut estomaqué. Il me fit signe de le suivre et je me retrouvai vite dans une sorte de sérail.

Ceci sera désormais ton domaine.

L'accueil des autres fut très froid, glacial même. Nous étions rivaux, Marius m'avait expliqué que souvent les favoris obtenaient leur liberté au bout de quelque temps. Tout comme lui par exemple.

Soudain Drago entra dans la pièce et se trouva face à son père.

Elle veut te voir. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans sa tenue.

Je regardai Marius qui me dit par le regard de suivre mon fils. J'avais étrangement le cœur qui battait très vite. Je dus le suivre dans de longs couloirs jusqu'à entrer dans une pièce chaleureuse mais luxueusement décorée. Je me sentais en terrain connu mais quand elle entra. Je fus tellement surpris que je faillis tomber.

Belle, fantastique, il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire. Elle avança vers moi en ondulant des hanches et sa bouche se posa sur la mienne………..

Ho que je suis vilaine de couper là ! hihi. C'est tout moi. Je suis sadique dans l'âme.

**Chapitre : Vie de luxure vous croyez ?**

LUCIUS

Elle va me faire perdre la tête si elle continue comme ça. Hummmmm ses lèvres sur mon cou, ça fait des frissons partout. Sa manière de me caresser est affolante, troublante, si elle continue je vais venir avant qu'elle se décide à me toucher vraiment…oh encore, ta bouche sur mon ventre, va plus bas, oui c'est ça…

Non arrête pas. Je t'en prie, j'ai trop envie

Lucius ?

S'il te plait…continue…je n'arrive plus à parler. Ses mains sur mes fesses, sa langue entre mes jambes, je vais m'écrouler, d'ailleurs je tombe, non elle me rattrape et me couche sur le lit. La langue descend doucement.

Oh……mais qu'est-ce que…

Chut. Tu va aimé…effectivement j'aime c'est bon, trop même, je jouis bien au chaud dans ta bouche si douce et tu me prends doucement dans tes bras.

Je…

Chut. Ne t'excuse pas. Comment elle a deviné ?

C'était…

Génial. Elle a un sourire attendri. Je me rends compte que je suis blotti contre elle, ma tête sur son épaule. Je me redresse soudainement avec une voix froide :

Mon nouveau travail c'est d'être votre petite putain ?

Ça ne te déplaisait pas tout à l'heure…sa voix était cassante. Elle était en colère et je ne vis pas le coup partir. Je me retrouvé projeté contre le mur. Elle hurla :

MARIUS ! ( le marius en question était simplement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un drago très pressé de découvrir le sexe entre hommes)

J'étais encore groggy quand il entra et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer, c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt bien fait pour un homme. Grand avec des jambes musclés et bronzées (vive les tuniques, on peut voir dessous lolllllll ), un air de voyou repenti, de jolis yeux noisettes et une opulente chevelure auburn, il avait tout pour plaire.

Débarrasse moi de cet esclave. Il est insupportable ! quoi ? non, je rêve ? elle va pas faire ça ?

MARIUS

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? je lui apporte le bonheur et la liberté sur un plateau d'argent et il arrive à tout faire foiré ! j'en ai marre ! en plus j'ai des choses autrement plus intéressantes à faire.

Tu lui donneras le poste de Drago.

Bien madame. Que dois-je faire de son fils ?

Oh…fais en ce qu'il te plait. Tu devrais bien lui trouvé une utilité quelconque…elle a ce sourire que je connais si bien. Elle a déjà deviné pour lui et moi.

Très bien. Je fis signe à Lucius de me suivre. Je ne décolérais pas. Une fois sorti :

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Rien…je

Tu veux crever ou quoi ?

Mais

Tu te rends compte qu'elle pourrait te tuer ? tu es son esclave merde ! elle a droit de faire ce qu'elle veut de toi. Alors tu mets ton orgueil de coté, pense à Drago, il supporterait pas que tu meure.

Je suis fier qu'il soit mon fils

Alors comporte toi comme un vrai père !

Je filai au harem. Je pris une douche glaciale et me changeai. J'espérais pouvoir sauver Drago de tout cela. Il fallait absoluement que Sonia tombe amoureuse de Lucius. Oui absolument. Au même moment…

LUCIUS

Il faut que je la retrouve. Je refuse de me promener comme ça. En plus je suis sûre que je vais devoir éviter les coins sombres. Tous ces mâles en rut…ça ferait presque envie…non mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Sonia, oui sonia et son corps envoutant…flûte séance de travaux manuels s'impose. Tant pis pour la douche.

Fin pov

Lucius se leva subitement et courrut droit à la chambre de Sonia. Elle n'était pas seule. Soudée aux lèvres d'un grand brun aux yeux verts, elle se tourna lentement vers lui.

Que veux-tu esclave ? Lucius avait mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas cet homme il aurait voulu le tuer sur place.

Tu peux partir Davis.

Approche Lucius…

Je…

Tu es venu pour me demander de te reprendre n'est-ce pas ?

Euh oui…c'est que…

C'est pour Drago ? La question avait fusé et me prenait de cours.

Pas seulement.

Ah ? elle arca le sourcil et Lucius rougit subitement

J'ai envie

De ?

Vous.

Faut vraiment t'arracher les mots de la bouche.

Je suis…désolé. Je ne suis pas.

Habitué. Je sais. Viens près de moi.

Cette fois-ci il ne put résister et prit ses lèvres avec passion.

pov Sonia Granger

lucius a les lèvres si douces...mmm il est délicieux, dommage que j'aie du attendre si longtemps pour qu'il se soumette. mmm audacieux avec ça et doué de ses mains...oh laa, faut qu'il arrête ou je vais pas pouvoir me retenir...

fin pov

les douces mains de lucius courraient agilement sur la peau dénudée de sonia, la laissant tremblant d'anticipation, il avait très envie de cette splendide créature, mais il voulait lui faire oublier tous les autres, la faire jouir comme jamais, il voulait se perdre en elle à jamais et d'ailleurs il fit tout pour. quand sa langue traça des arabesques de feu sur sa peau, sonia perdit le peu de control qui lui restait et ne fut plus que gémissement. quand doucement il entra en elle, il se sentit au paradis, sa chaleur, sa douceur le comblait, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. il entama de longs vas et viens, lentement, toujours en se controlant pour retarder son explosion...

lucius, s'il te plait...

ce fut comme si un ouragan se démenait dans ses veines, il avait suffi qu'elle dise son nom pour qu'il perde tout controle sur lui-même, ses mouvements se firent furieux, passionnés, presque brutaux et il jouit longuement comme jamais entre les bras de cette femme qui le possédait il venait de s'en rendre compte pas seulement par son corps mais aussi par son ame. il était perdu...

sonia le prit tendrement dans ses bras et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux tentant d'apaiser les tremblements du grand corps étendu à ses cotés.

- chut, je suis là, je ne te laisse pas. c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que lucius pleurait

- explique moi..

- je ne peux pas. sa voix était brisée, c'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas. il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu 'il ressentait de l'amour, un amour puissant et dévastateur, un coup de foudre, la rencontre de deux ames soeurs si vous voulez, mais il se sentait si bien. c'est justement ça qui le faisait pleurer parce qu'il aurait voulut rencontrer ce bonheur plutôt avant la naissance de drago, il aurait voulu être heureux et avoir un fils qui puisse être fier de son père. il pleurait sur lui-même et sur le fiasco de sa vie, mais ça il ne pouvait pas le dire à sonia qui allait le mépriser.

- je vais te laisser te reposer. elle sortit du lit et recouvrit lucius d'un drap, le berça comme une mère et voulut sortir

- non, reste, s'il te plait.

elle s'allongea sur les draps et pris lucius dans ses bras. épuisé par ses larmes et l'amour il s'endormit aussitôt.

pendant ce temps, narcissia, la douce femme de lucius venait d'être libérée par son maître et s'appretait à devenir enfin heureuse. elle était tombée amoureuse de son maître( espérons que ce n'est pas le syndrome de Stockholm) et allait se marier dans moins d'un mois, mais sa conscience "oui narcissia en a une" lui réclamait de revoir lucius et son fils avant. elle voulait les libérer dès son mariage malgré le fait qu'elle n'aie jamais aimé lucius, il lui avait offert le bonheur d'être mère. oui elle aimait drago plus que sa vie et refusait de le laisser à cette existence misérable.

POV LUCIUS

les bains, les diners parmi les autres amants de sonia, tout cela me parait irréel depuis que je suis devenu son favori voilà déjà un mois. plus que tout je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à voir drago et marius ensemble. cela me dépasse, mais je dois avouer que même gay drago sait choisir ses partenaires, après tout marius est très beau pour un sang de bourbe...

aujourd'hui nous avons de la visite, je sens que marius est tendu, il a peur, mais de quoi? je l'ignore.

sonia descend telle une princesse les escaliers dans sa robe blanche elle a l'air d'un ange. elle avance doucement en ondulant des hanches et murmure:

pas la peine de vous cacher mr.Potter, vous pouvez entrer...

DRAGO

le survivant, devant moi! il faut que je me calme et marius qui me regarde comme si j'étais le diable, oupssss j'avais oublié à quelle point la tunique était moulante et courte. d'ailleurs Harry semble s'en être aperçu parce qu'il est rouge pivoine et qu'il a détourné le regard.

- je vois que nous sommes tous là. le diner est dans une heure, d'ici là pourquoi ne allez vous pas prendre un bain? profitez des distractions du chateau je vous rejoindrez à 21h.

hermion eut un sourire, elle allait enfin prendre sa revanche sur les malefoys...père et fils. harry n'en menait pas large entre marius et drago qui semblait s'être donné le mot pour le draguer et lucius qui observait la scène sans piper mot en cherchant déjà comment se sortir de là.

LUCIUS

- elle n'a pas dit que vous combleriez tout nos désirs? oupssssssssssss je crois qu'elle parle de moi. merde pas envie de culbuter cette brune aux hormones en folie.

- peut-être...cela dépend etes-vous prête à tenter de nouvelles expériences? chic je viens d'avoir une idée très mais alors très méchante, de toute fa4on ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe non?

je la guidais dans une pièce que je venais de découvrir avec sonia. mon corps frissonnait encore au souvenir du plaisir ressenti. je souris avec malveillance lorsqu'elle sursauta en découvrant les chaînes aux murs...oui cela allait très amusant pour finir...

Chapitre 4 : De l'utilisation des chaînes…

POV Luicus

Pauvre Granger, elle tremble de peur. Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal, même si quand je l'embrasse, c'est Sonia que je vois et quand je la touche, c'est sa peau que je sens, elle n'a rien à craindre de moi. J'obéis aux ordres de ma maîtresse. Je ne veux pas être à nouveau loin d'elle, cela serait trop dur. Elle s'est accrochée à moi. Je voudrais être ailleurs, mes gestes sont méchaniques, je me dégoûte. C'est si dur, trop, je ne peux pas…

Non…

Quoi ?

J'ai une bien meilleure idée…J'ai hésité l'espace d'un instant. Sonia est là en train de m'observer, elle attend quelque chose de moi…J'ignore quoi…

Pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe… si tu savais ce qui t'attends, attachée à ce mur par mes soins…


End file.
